Kaitlin's Apple Tree
When one of Kaitlin's favorite apple trees in the park is going to be torn down, she does everything in her power to keep it in the park. Episode Summary Kaitlin decides that it's a beautiful day to go out to the park. She takes one of her favorite books and goes to the park. She goes to an apple tree, which she has been going to since her childhood. She takes out her book, her phone for music, and a juice box, and reads. She can't think of another way to spend this perfect summer day. That's when she hears some loud noises. Kaitlin notices bulldozers heading straight for her tree. She can't believe the sight. She tells the construction workers to back off. One apologizes and says it was the mayor's order. Kaitlin questions why they're tearing down the old apple tree in the first place. The head honcho, Bill, says that she's getting old and the city doesn't quite have the budget to maintain her and keep her standing. Kaitlin thinks that it isn't fair and that she's going to stay by this tree no matter what. Bill warns her to move, but Kaitlin refuses. Kaitlin calls up Savannah and she brings her over a set of chains. Kaitlin chains herself to the tree and refuses to move. One of the workers thinks that's such a cliche thing to do to protect a loved thing. Savannah backs up Kaitlin's position on protecting the tree. Kaitlin begins to tell the workers stories from her childhood about what her and the tree have gone through. She had been going to that tree ever since she was a baby. She had her first ever picnic with her friends at this tree. She was at this tree when Obama was elected. She was at the tree after the really bad storm last summer for comfort. She feels this tree is the only way for comfort for her. All the workers find the stories touching, but they have to follow the mayor's orders. They begin trudging towards the tree with their bulldozers. Kaitlin begins crying. She says that if they're taking out the tree, they're taking her with it. Savannah thinks she's crazy. Kaitlin says it'd be worth it. That's when the mayor shows up. He heard Kaitlin's touching story, and if it means anything to her, they'll put a little tax money into maintaining the tree. Kaitlin likes it and offers to help with it as well. The mayor is delighted. Savannah unlocks Kaitlin's chains and Kaitlin thinks everything turned out well in the end. All the workers go home, disappointed that they didn't get to demolish anything. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * The episode almost seems as if it takes place in a totally different city due to scenery Trivia * Kaitlin can be heard listening to "HUMBLE." by Kendrick Lamar * Kaitlin is reading Walk Two Moons * One of Kaitlin's memories with the tree is Obama's election. In the flashback, actual footage from his inauguration is seen on a portable TV * Another memory is that she went to the tree after the storm that destroyed Kaitlin's house in "The Terrible Storm" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles